


Infamous

by jensenisafallenangel



Series: Something New [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Nerd Dean, Party, Punk Castiel, Teen Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the first part. This is the story of how Dean met the infamous Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infamous

“Do I have to go inside?” Dean whined. 

“Duh,” Charlie answered from next to him in the car. “It’s a party.”

“I thought you just wanted a ride,” Dean complained, running his hands nervously over the steering wheel.

“That and a friend to come to this party with,” Charlie said. 

They sat in Dean’s car, technically his father’s, in front of a loud, large and crowded house. It was only because Dean said he was going to the library that John had even let him take the car since he always behaved. 

If his dad found out…

“Dean, I really want to find Gilda okay?” Charlie said. “She invited me and I like her a lot.”

“What am I supposed to do while you two make out?” Dean pointed out. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened, Charlie leaving Dean to get some. The people at this party weren’t exactly his usual crowd to hang out with. Besides Charlie, his only friends were Garth and Ash and they sure as heck weren’t invited to this party. 

“Find someone to make out with!” Charlie exclaimed, punching Dean in the arm. 

Dean looked past Charlie and out the car’s passenger side window at the house. It was close to mansion size and was on the posh side of town. The front door was wide open, teenagers coming in and out and music blasting. Somehow, the police still hadn’t been called. 

He let out a huge sigh.

“Fine,” he conceded, against his better judgment. 

Charlie let out a small squeal of delight and got out. Dean followed and struggled to keep up with his overexcited friend as she practically ran towards the house. 

The two of them walked into the lavish house. Dean could have been imagining it but he felt like he was getting stared at and not in a good way. A lot of people looked familiar from school but he figured they didn’t know or care who he was. He had become pretty skilled at keeping a low profile and that was how he liked it.

“Shit, is that Lisa?” Dean asked. 

“What?” Charlie said back. 

It was impossible to hear anything as they made their way through the house since the music was so loud. Dean was almost positive he saw Lisa Braeden in the living room before she disappeared in the mass of people.

He had drunkenly made out with her once at another party Charlie dragged him to. That story was the only proof Dean had as back up when he tried to say he had any game whatsoever. Garth and Ash probably still didn’t believe it happened and Charlie always liked to remind him that it was one time and they were drunk so it barely counted. 

Since it happened, Dean had avoided her at school. 

Dean and Charlie made it to the huge and spotless kitchen where some kind of alcohol was being poured into cups. They each took one and drank it. If Dean had to hazard a guess, he would have figured it was fruit punch and very cheap vodka.

They continued to walk through the house’s massive first floor trying to find Gilda. 

“If she’s already upstairs with someone and you made me miss out because you took too long whining, I swear to God,” Charlie said into Dean’s ear, practically shouting so he could hear her. 

Dean didn’t answer and just kept drinking. They stood in the spacious but full living room. Something crashed and sounded like it broke and people cheered. Dean, for the thousandth time that night, wished he actually went to the library instead. 

Plenty of attractive people were there that Dean would make out with if he had the chance but he really didn’t have half the game he pretended to. He knew that but tried to flirt sometimes anyways, usually after a few drinks to loosen up. 

Dean looked at his close to empty cup. He told Charlie he was getting more. She nodded since she knew he always enjoyed these more when he drank a bit.

He walked back to the kitchen and got another cup. As he took a drink, he enjoyed the temporary break from having his ears get assaulted since it was a little quieter in there. Looking up, he saw none other than the infamous Castiel Novak. 

The guy was on the outside patio that Dean could see through the big glass doors leading to it. He was talking to someone and wearing an all-black ensemble and trademark combat boots. He had a head of dark, wild hair and piercings. Dean couldn’t even count all the piercings. 

Castiel looked over and caught Dean staring. 

Those eyes are gorgeous, was Dean’s only thought. They were blue and ringed in eyeliner.

Then he realized he was still staring, turned beet red and quickly left the kitchen. It didn’t register to him that Castiel had been staring right back. 

When Dean got back to where Charlie and he had been standing, she wasn’t there. Dean hoped she had found Gilda and was having a good time. He leaned against the wall, feeling out of place, and finished his second cup. The alcohol was starting to kick in and he was feeling a bit of a buzz.

He realized he had to pee and maneuvered through everyone to the ridiculous front staircase in the foyer where they had walked in. The stairs wrapped up on opposite walls over a tile floor and under a beautiful chandelier. 

The bathroom had a line which was a little surprising to Dean. It seemed like this house would have a bunch of bathrooms. He stood and waited in the hallway, not bothering to try to find another one.

As he stood there, a hand smacked his ass hard. He whipped around and saw Castiel whose eyes widened when he saw Dean.  
Dean’s jaw dropped just a little and he had no idea what to say. He was particularly distracted by the tattoos peeking out from Cas’s black short sleeve T-shirt. 

“Holy shit, I’m so fucking sorry man,” Castiel said, a slight slur to his words, “I thought you were someone else. Oh my God.”

“It’s, uh, it’s fine,” Dean said, his cheeks warming again. 

The boy was more attractive in person. Those piercing eyes didn’t leave his face so Dean turned back around. He was next in line for the bathroom.

“Hey, at least tell me your name?” Castiel asked.

“Dean,” Dean said without turning around. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it, Dean,” Castiel said quietly, close to Dean’s ear. 

Dean, again, was speechless. 

“Why don’t why we dance after we’re done up here?” Castiel suggested. 

Dean turned and glared at Castiel. 

“No,” Dean said. “I don’t know who you think you are…”

“I’m Castiel,” he smirked. “Everyone knows that.”

Dean couldn’t argue there. Everyone did know that. They knew who he was because of the stories of how many people, boys and girls, he had slept with. This guy was a legend.

It was also his house.

Dean thankfully didn’t answer because the bathroom door opened behind him. He hurried in and shut and locked the door. He quickly took care of business and tried to get that frustrating jerk out of his head.

When he opened the door, he didn’t see Castiel anywhere.

Good, Dean thought. 

He ignored the part of his brain that wanted to find him and dance with him and blamed it on the alcohol.

Back downstairs, he grabbed a third cup to drink and walked around trying to find Charlie. She was nowhere to be seen. His third drink was gone now and he was definitely almost drunk.

The room felt too hot and stuffy so he walked through the kitchen and out onto the back patio to get some air. 

“Hello Dean,” he heard on his right.

He jumped and almost fell down the steps of the patio except for the hand grabbing his arm. Castiel pulled him upright and they were standing very close. 

Dean stepped back and out of Castiel’s grip with a clearing of his throat. 

“What the hell, man?” Dean snapped.

“You almost fell,” Castiel said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, cause you scared me,” Dean countered. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Cas said.

Dean sighed. He was a little irritated because he couldn’t find Charlie and was taking it out on someone he didn’t know, just a hot stranger with a reputation who had hit his ass.

“What are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be enjoying the party?” Dean asked.

Cas took a puff of his cigarette to answer the question.

“How about you?” Castiel asked as he exhaled.

“Too hot,” Dean answered. 

Cas very obviously looked him up and down and nodded.

“I meant inside,” Dean said, shocked at the guy’s boldness.

“Sure, gets crowded,” Castiel shrugged, ignoring Dean’s slight glare. “But it’s better than the place being empty. It’s too big for that.”

“What about your parents?” Dean asked, his glare lessening a little.

Cas just laughed. He put his cigarette out in an ashtray on the railing around the patio.

“Let’s go dance,” Castiel tried again.

Dean gave him a skeptical look since he was still hesitant of this guy.

“Come on, I don’t bite unless you want me to.”

Castiel winked. Dean couldn’t believe he used such a lame line so he let Castiel take his hand and guide him inside. 

They made their way inside and joined the group of people dancing. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s hips to pull him close. Their faces were close and Dean took note of the piercings on his eyebrow, lip and nose. There were also plenty on his ears. 

Dean hesitantly put his arms around Cas’s shoulders, connecting his wrists behind Castiel’s head. Their foreheads were almost touching and Dean could smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke from Cas. He couldn't help the butterflies going crazy in his stomach. 

They moved together for several songs. Dean occasionally glanced around but didn’t see Charlie. A few people looked at them curiously, probably figuring Castiel Novak was checking off someone else from their school. The thought made him rethink what he was doing.

“I really want to kiss you,” Castiel said, looking directly at Dean. 

Dean didn’t say anything, just jumped back. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to but his first kiss with a boy was not going to be in front of a crowd of people and certainly not someone like Castiel. 

“What?” Castiel asked, clearly hurt but more confused. “We don’t have to, just dance with me.”

Dean shook his head. Panic took over and he ran out of the house. He walked quickly away, ignoring Castiel calling after him from the front porch. He guessed correctly that he wouldn’t leave his own party.

The Impala was where Dean left her but he wasn’t going to drive. He was just drunk enough that it was a bad idea and he was upset. Upset that he had let himself get suckered into Castiel’s charm like everyone else had. There was no way Castiel wanted him for anything other than sex and Dean wasn’t okay with that.

~

Monday morning was rough. Dean was grounded for waking up Sunday morning and not having the Impala where it should have been. He had to walk back and get it and his dad grounded him for a month.

Charlie came up to him, all smiles, and was happy to report how things went with her and Gilda.

“Too much information, Charlie,” Dean complained.

“Fine,” she shrugged. “What about you, meet anyone?”

Dean glanced at her as they walked. She looked like she already knew. 

“Who told you what?” 

She shrugged again as they reached Dean’s locker.

“See you later,” she said, still with a knowing smile. 

He opened his locker and a note fell out. Quickly, he picked it up and opened it.

 

Dean.

I’m sorry for what happened Saturday. I saw you come with Charlie and got your locker number from her. I was hoping you’d give me another chance?

Cas

PS: Here’s my number.

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he had been wrong about Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to currentlycrying and SecretAgent11 for the idea to write the prequel.


End file.
